Per Sandholm (anime)
Per Sandholm (ペア・サンドホーム Pea Sandohōmu) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel A Flowery Life. He lives in his house at Baumgarten Shopping District. He is Cacao's love interest. 'Appearance' Per has short light blonde hair and blue eyes. Much like Cacao, he wears glasses. His Spring/Summer attire consists of yellow polo shirt, blue shorts, white socks with blue stripes above, and black sneakers. He also wears a black "Swatch" wristwatch on his left hand. For Autumn/Winter, he wears white shirt with buttons covered in long-sleeved blue coat and beige trousers with folded bottom. He also wears a red cowboy scarf above his clothing alongside dark blue sneakers. 'Personality' Per is an enthusiastic and outspoken compared to Cacao who is gentle, reserved, and doesn't talk much (shy). He has a tendency to blurt out things that sound a little odd. He's friendly and means well nonetheless. 'Biography' Per Sandholm is a writer who lives with his family at their own house located in Baumgarten. He spends his time with reading and often talks about how important it is, particularly literature. Per loves studying and wants to be able to get a high score in exams. Sadly... despite his enthusiasm, his skill in academics is very bad. This dampens his spirits a little bit but he determines to keep trying no matter what. Despite his poor studying skills he and Cacao might marry when they grown up. 'Etymology' Per is the Scandinavian form of "Peter". Sandholm means "Sand Islet". 'Relationships' Family Mr. Sandholm (Father) Mrs. Sandholm (Mother) Maya Sandholm (Younger sister) Friends Cacao Tachikawa: The girl who loves Per. At the end of Per's debut, both started to develop romantic feelings. François Cartier: Per's friend at school. François often improves Per's skills in academics by telling fortunes to Shiori. Benedikt Schöne: Both are good friends. Per always look after Benedikt when he needs something. Holger Dahl: As they are best friends and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Holger told Per that his phone was ringing while he was out studying. Later on, Holger stands up for Per along with the rest of students when he was involved in a fight. Matthias Nielsen: The are best friends along with Holger. Matthias knows why Per is bad at academics. 'Game' Per also makes an appearance in both PS4 and Nintendo 3DS "remake". However, he is not in town without an invitation. The player can get an invitation by talking to Cacao when she reaches 40% TP (or at 4 FS) and buy 1 drink at her bar. Eventually, she will ask the player if they have heard of a good-looking youth named Per Sandholm. If the player replies no, Cacao will tell them about Per. When she asks if the player wants an invitation, reply yes, and one will be sent to their house the next day. One week later after the invitation has been sent to player's mail, Per will be arrived! 'Schedule' Per is very easy to find because he never leaves his house. However, he goes to the bar on the evenings. On Thursdays, he can be found at Nichika's Ranch on Engelstein Fields, or else inside the Primrose. If the weather is bad (Rainy or Stormy) he won't go outside at all. 'Gift Preferences' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 9 Pebruary *People's first impression of Per that he looks like the male counterpart of Cacao. *Per's has a habit of blinking his left eye when smiling. *Like many characters in Pretty Country franchise that wears glasses, Per is near-sighted. *He is scared of ghosts. *He likes Summer season as well. *The first thing Per does in every morning is stretching his hands. It's a habit from when he was a little boy. *One bad thing about him is when someone worries of his eyesight. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Nordic Category:Lovers Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters